Todo puede cambiar antes de que acabe el día
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: UA. Para Haru una secretaria su día solamente ha ido de mal en peor, pero tal vez eso podría cambiar. Pésimo Summary, por favor denle una oportunidad. Hibari&Haru


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados, fueron ideados por Akira Amano**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemon**

* * *

Haru Miura maldecía a todos los dioses que su cabeza recordaba en esos momentos y además en japonés e inglés, sin duda hoy no era su día, primero se levanta como cualquier día común y corriente hasta ahí todo normal, pero sin dudas algún dios aburrido debió de verla y pensar que sería un buen entretenimiento joderle su vida, que se pudra ese dios, después de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para darse una merecida ducha caliente a medio proceso de repente se corta el agua y por si fuera poco tenia shampoo en su linda cabellera café, de repente el agua regresa pero fría como el hielo, sin más remedio tuvo que aguantar la ducha fría, después de cambiarse descubre que su refrigerador se había descompuesto y por tal toda la maldita comida se volvió incomestible, lo bueno es que no había mucho que se echara a perder, siguiendo maldiciendo Haru salió de su departamento para dirigirse a su trabajo como secretaria en Vongola Corp, ahí era donde empezaba de verdad su infierno, si bien ella admitía que le gustaba su empleo, sino no hubiera estudiado tanto para obtener su título, este tenía uno solo defecto, su estúpido jefe, la persona más seria, amargada y antipática que en sus 24 años de vida había conocido, y ¿quién era este ser del demonio? Pues nada menos que el gran, Hibari Kyoya vicepresidente de Vongola Corp, y claro ella era su secretaria personal por lo tanto significaba que siempre debía estar a su lado y soportar el silencio y sus órdenes, sin la esperanza de esperar un por favor o un gracias, no señor, Hibari Kyoya solo hablaba para dar una orden o decir cual fue tu error de una forma que hacia hervir la sangre de Haru, pero a quien engañaba por mucho que odiara su actitud, ese hombre la tenía a sus pies, llevaba enamorada del pelinegro desde hace casi un año, aun ni se podía creer que se sentía atraída por ese ser tan frío.

Pero sus sentimientos debían de permanecer en secreto o posiblemente podría perder su trabajo y a la vez ser rechazada, eso no sería algo bueno, donde más podría encontrar un trabajo que tuviera buena paga y prestaciones. Tal era el control de sus emociones y su gran eficacia que ya llevaba más de 2 años trabajando como la secretaria del Vicepresidente cuando otras ni siquiera habían durado el mes, claro está por la culpa de cierto pelinegro de ojos grises y mirada amenazante.

Cuando Haru atravesó las puertas principales del edificio Vongola supo inmediatamente que hoy no era un buen día, y ¿Cómo los supo?, digamos que tenía ya una intuición muy desarrollada sobre cuando su jefe estaba enfadado, además la cara de la recepcionista se lo dijo, esa mirada de compasión solo se la dedicaban a Haru cuando sabían que Hibari estaba de malas, con un suspiro siguió su camino hacia su escritorio que estaba en el 18° piso, una vez llego a su destino noto que todo estaba en silencio, pero como no en balde ha trabajado por mucho tiempo al lado del terror de esta compañía y para estos momentos ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se adentra a la cueva de monstro, en este caso su jefe, tocando la gran puerta de madera, escucho un adelante, oh pero la forma en que la dijo confirmo las sospechas de Haru, ya si señoras y señores el gran Hibari estaba enojado, o más bien furioso, y como siempre le toca a Haru calmarlo no por nada ya tenía practica en estos asuntos, porque digamos que el gran Hibari Kyoya no es la persona más amable y sobre todo paciente del mundo.

Haru entra a la oficina que es muy amplia y moderna, pero su mirada esta solamente dirigida hacia el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba sentado en una gran silla el vicepresidente de Vongola Corp, Hibari Kyoya con su cabello negro como siempre bien arreglado al igual que su traje echo a la medida que lo hacía verse más imponente, así como sumamente atractivo, tenía una mirada afilada que destilaba enojo, ante esta visión Haru solo suspiro y se acercó al escritorio de su jefe.

-Buenos días Hibari-san- saludo la castaña, quien en recompensa solo recibió un gruñido de molestia por parte del pelinegro, Haru como toda una profesional ignoro esto, ella sabía que cuando Hibari estaba con este humor era mejor actuar con naturalidad y no molestarlo con preguntas innecesarias, porque crean lo amigos ya una vez paso y digamos que Haru no quiere empeorar más su día del que ya está.

Así que empezó su trabajo como todo los días, primero revisaron juntos las citas del día así como otras cosas que son necesarias revisar, ya completado el riguroso momento de empleada-jefe Haru se dispuso a marcharse y no alargar más este momento ya que la tensión que destilaba el ambiente no era de lo más reconfortante- con su permiso Hibari-san me marcho a mi escritorio- dijo la castaña.

Después de ese momento incomodo, el día transcurrió para Haru como había empezado, mal, al parecer Hibari no solo había aparecido con un pésimo humor, sino también con aires de tirano, tuvo todo el día ocupada a la castaña mandándola de un lugar a otro, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de comer, Haru estaba empezando a molestarse, digamos que no se lo estaba pidiendo de la manera más atenta.

-Estoy rendida- dijo con cansancio Haru mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Haru-chan me sorprende que no hayas renunciado a estas alturas- decía una joven con cabello castaño anaranjado y ojos de color miel, quien miraba con compasión a la castaña.

-Yo también me lo pregunto Kyoko-chan, ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza- Haru se encontraba en el área de recursos humanos, junto a su amiga Sasagawa Kyoko, quien además es su vecina en la área de departamentos donde vive, así que siempre se van juntas como en este momento, ya era la hora de volver a sus casas, y eso significaba que Haru podría derrumbarse en el sofá y comerse una pizza entera.

-Deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones y alejarte un poco de la oficia-

-Lo he intentado pero digamos que a mi jefe no le agrada mucho la idea de que me ausente tanto tiempo- decía con amargura y resignación.

-A este paso acabaras enferma de estrés- se notaba el tono de preocupación en la joven, quien se ganó una mirada de dulzura por parte de la castaña.

-Eres un cielo Kyoko-chan- dice la castaña con una sonrías, mas su plática fue interrumpida por el celular de Haru, al verlo se sorprendió.

-Hablando del diablo- murmura la castaña antes de contestar –diga-

-Miura a mi oficina ahora- ordena el vicepresidente para después colgar, Haru vio su celular con ira, antes de dirigirse a su acompañante

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, mi tirano jefe me necesita- dice con enojo

-No te preocupes Haru, ve tal vez pueda ser una emergencia- dijo la chica con compresión

La castaña no dijo nada y se dirigió rumbo a la oficina, llegando rápidamente y adentrarse a la oficina de su superior, encontrándolo leyendo unos documentos

-¿Qué es lo que necesita Hibari-san?- pregunta la castaña reuniendo toda su paciencia para que su voz sonar neutra

-Quiero que te quedes y busques unos archivos y después los organices para la reunión de pasado mañana- dijo sin despegar la vista de su documentos, Haru lo miro con asombro, que con cada segundo pasaba a una llena de enojo.

-No- dijo con seriedad, logrando que Hibari despegara sus ojos de las hojas

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-He dicho que no, es más renuncio- dijo con una calma que no sentía, ya que estaba furiosa por dentro- estoy hasta el colmo de sus órdenes, nunca dice por favor, he estado soportando su humor y su actitud por mucho tiempo, he sacrificado mucho tiempo libre por ayudarlo y que es lo que recibo, nada, con un mísero gracias me sería suficiente pero, no, no señor, usted nunca dice nada, con el día de hoy he tenido suficiente llegue a mi limite, es por eso que renuncio- grito sin contenerse y mostrando toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento dejando a Hibari sin que decir, además no le dio el tiempo suficiente para que la convenciera ya que salió con furia de ese lugar y se dirigió a su casa.

Una vez en su casa Haru se dejó caer en su cómodo sofá, ya que el cansancio le pago factura y estaba sumamente agotada, ahora se ponía a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de hacer, le había gritado a su jefe, a Hibari Kyoya, eso sí era algo que aumentaba el cansancio de cualquiera, además podía decir que era una de las afortunadas que salieron ilesas después de hacerlo, bueno técnicamente huyo, pero da lo mismo. Ahora se encontraba en su cómoda cama y traía puesto un camisón de seda de color morado, que le llegaba a medio muslo, se sentía completamente relajada ya que se había duchado en un muy bien merecido baño de burbujas, así como se comió media pizza, ya luego se lamentaría por comer tanto por el momento disfrutaba de su nueva libertad, mañana le entregaría a Kyoko su carta de renuncia para evitar ir personalmente y así no encontrarse con su diabólico jefe, mas no puedo seguir pensando ya que el timbre sonó, Haru se levantó adormilada porque estaba a punto de dormirse, ni se dio cuenta en cómo iba vestida, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió llevándose tremenda sorpresa al encontrarse a su jefe.

-¿Q-que hace aquí?- pregunto con incredibilidad, pero no obtuvo una respuesta, solo sintió unas fuertes manos que agarraban su rostro, y como unos labios la hacían olvidar de todo, pero una cosa estaba clara en su mente, el gran Hibari Kyoya la estaba besando, después del momentáneo shock, Haru decidió corresponder el beso.

Hibari al sentir como era correspondido soltó un gruñido de satisfacción, pero este beso no era suficiente, así que decidió profundizarlo más mordiendo el labio superior de la castaña, haciendo que gimiera en protesta, rápidamente y aprovechando esta oportunidad Hibari introdujo su lengua saboreando lo máximo que podía aquella dulce boca que lo traía como loco desde hace 2 años, desde el primer momento en que la vio, un deseo inexplicable por hacerla suya surgió desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Haru sintió como se profundizaba el beso asiendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de su garganta, además sus piernas estaban empezando a fallarle y temía que pronto no podrían sostener su peso así que paso sus brazo al musculoso cuello de Hibari, acariciado su sedoso cabello negro, había soñado por mucho tiempo con hacer esto, con enredar sus dedos y comprobar si era tan sedoso como se lo había imaginado, resultando mucho mejor, además sentir el calor que emanaba y embriagarse con el aroma que desprendía Hibari, un extraño aroma a que no sabía cómo identificar pero que la hacían volverse loca, más el gusto no le duro mucho ya que el maldito oxigeno era requerido por sus pulmones, ambos se separaron con respiraciones muy agitadas y mirándose fijamente tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba cada quien.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto cómo pudo Haru, fue lo único que pudo decir, Hibari solamente la miro fijamente

-Escúchame bien Miura, porque solo lo diré una vez- empezó el pelinegro ganándose la total atención de la joven- te necesito de una forma que no puedo explicar, te deseo de una forma en que nunca he deseado algo, quiero hacerte mía en todas las formas posibles porque no soporto compartir lo que es mío, porque tu Haru Miura desde el momento en que empezaste a meterte en mi vida eres mía, quiero saciar este deseo incontrolable que he aguantado por casi dos años, quiero pasar innumerables noches llevándote a la gloria, haciéndote olvidar todo menos mi nombre y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me asegure de que lo único que salga de esos labios sean gemidos diciendo mi nombre-Haru se encontraba sorprendida por las palabras del hombre por el que ha estado enamorada, su cerebro trabajaba a mil, pero de algo estaba segura el gran Hibari Kyoya, sentía lo mismo que ella, o bueno en su forma de ser.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le dijo seductoramente, al diablo todo, tenía en su puerta a uno de los hombres más sexys que haya conocido y diciéndole que tiene sentimientos hacia ella, sería una tonta si dejara pasar esta oportunidad.

Hibari sonrió ladinamente y empezó a devorar nuevamente esos labios tan dulces que lo tenían como loco, a la vez que tomaba posesivamente la cintura de la castaña y la apegaba más a su cuerpo, Haru tampoco se quedaba atrás y rodeo con sus brazos nuevamente su cuello, así como sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro porque no podía resistir más tiempo parda, el susodicho recorrió con sus manos la piel expuesta de sus muslos gracias al camisón, deleitándose de tan sedosa y tersa piel, Hibari con la punta de su pie cerró la puerta y tomo rumbo hacia el cuarto de la castaña, sin romper el beso que cada vez se tornaba más lujurioso y apasionado. Una vez llegaron, la cama fue su único objetivo, delicadamente dejo caer a Haru sobre esta, y empezando a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de la castaña de una manera sumamente erótica, logrando que gemidos salieran de los labios de la castaña, que eran la gloria para los oídos de Hibari, su lengua llego hasta el oído de Haru, donde le susurro con voz ronca y llena de pasión –Serás mía Haru- mientras la volvía a besar con la misma intensidad.

Las ropas empezaban a estorbar, con agilidad digna de un carnívoro Hibari retiro el camisón de la castaña dejándola solo en ropa interior, Haru no se quedó atrás y con poca paciencia rompió la camisa del pelinegro, haciendo que Hibari sonriera ladinamente y se excitara mas por el comportamiento salvaje de la castaña, nuevamente robo los labios de la castaña, para después empezar a besar el níveo cuello de la mujer y a la vez descendía lentamente creando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar al pecho de la joven, el noto el estorboso brasier de encaje que tenía puesto la castaña, si bien le encantaba como se veía con tal lencería, el gruño con enojo hacia esa prenda que le evitaba ver una parte del fascinante cuerpo de la castaña, con rapidez elimino este obstáculo sorprendiendo a la castaña que con rapidez se tapó con sus brazos porque la vergüenza regreso a ella, el pelinegro al ver la acción frunció el ceño, así que tomo las muñecas de la joven y las levanto sobre su cabeza para retenerlas con una mano.

–No- dijo con voz ronca.

Haru tembló por la excitación que sentía al ver esos ojos grises llenos de lujuria y pasión, mas sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir como Hibari empezaba a jugar con sus erectos pecho, lamiéndolos y acariciándolos con su exquisita boca y masajeándolos con sus manos, gemidos de placer salían de Haru creando una melodía que fascino al pelinegro, el cual se detuvo repentinamente para alejarse un poco de la castaña, quien vio cómo se despojaba de sus ropas quedando solamente un unos bóxer negros que se pegaban como una segunda piel, Haru soltó un gemido de excitación al ver el bulto que se escondía en la ropa interior de ese hombre, el pelinegro al notarlo sonrió con arrogancia, sin esperar más Hibari retomo la tarea que antes había empezado, logrando que la castaña volviera a gemir de placer a la vez que se deleitaba tocando la piel de su acompañante. Hibari dirigió su mano a la intimidad de la castaña, gruño de excitación al notar cuan excitada estaba y que él era el responsable de eso, así que empezó a darle caricias lentas que torturaban a la castaña, la cual aumento sus gemidos.

-Di mi nombre- demando el pelinegro con voz ronca mientras le quitaba las bragas.

-K-Kyoya- dijo entrecortadamente la castaña, sonrojándose más de lo que estaba- Kyoya, Kyoya- decía entre gemidos la castaña sintiendo los dedos del pelinegro acariciar su intimidad, para luego ser sustituidos por la boca del joven.

-KYOYA- grito la joven- ahí, n-no- trataba de decir con una voz débil, Hibari la ignoro y continuo saboreando a la castaña, que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, empezando a estremecerse, pero el pelinegro al notarlo se detuvo recibiendo un quejido de protesta de la castaña, el sonrió ladinamente y se despojó de su última prenda, quedando totalmente desnudo ante la vista de Haru, con rapidez separo las piernas de la castaña y se posiciono en medio.

-E-espera Kyoya- trato de decir entrecortadamente la castaña, ganando la atención del nombrado- Y-Yo un-nunca he…-trato de decir más pero el empezó a besarla apasionadamente, Hibari rápidamente había comprendió lo que ella trataba de decirle y sonrió arrogantemente al descubrí que el sería el primero hombre de esa mujer, haciendo que su ego masculino se incrementara.

Siguió besándola tratando de distraerla, mientras dirigía su miembro a la entrada de la castaña, para empezar a adentrarse lentamente y de una estocada rompió con la inocencia de Haru, quien por el dolor se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas y un grito que fue ahogado por el beso del pelinegro, quien se quedó quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a él, una vez que la castaña sintió que el dolor disminuía movió sus caderas como una silenciosa confirmación para Hibari, quien lentamente empezó un delicioso vaivén, que rápidamente remplazo el dolor de la castaña por un inexplicable placer.

-M-mas, Kyoya mas- pedía la joven, haciendo que pelinegro se excitara por la lujuria de esas palabras, acelerando las embestidas que le daba a la castaña.

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, creando la indudable música de la pasión, Hibari la embestía con desesperación ya sin importarle si le hacía daño o no, mientras que ella estaba perdida en las nuevas e inexplicables sensaciones que él le estaba provocando, se besaban con salvajismo y pasión desenfrenada ya que ambos se encontraban al borde del clímax, Haru sintiendo el inminente final abrazo a su compañero enterando su cabeza en el cuello de este, gimiendo en su oído, Hibari se estremeció ante la sensación de escuchar los gemidos de ella tan cerca, agarró con más fuerza la cintura de ella tratando de embestirla más profundamente. De repente el clímax los golpeo con brutalidad logrando que ambos gritaran el nombre de sus compañeros, ambos exhausto se dejaron caer en la cama, Haru quedo recostada sobre el pecho de Hibari, la castaña no aguanto mucho el cansancio y se quedó dormida, Hibari sonrió ladinamente y los cubrió a ambos con la sabana, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Cuando Haru abrió los ojos lo primero que noto fue una intensa mirada gris hacia su persona, ella le devolvió la mirada a su acompañante junto con una sonrisa, para seguido acurrucarse más en los brazos del pelinegro.

-Hibari- le hablo la castaña.

-Hmm- dijo como señal de que la escuchaba.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- le pregunto con duda la chica mirándolo a su cara, si bien se había entregado al por ser el hombre al que amaba, no sabía que haría el ahora que había saciado su deseo, debía de confesar que si tenía un poco de miedo e inseguridad, de que todo esto solo haya significado para el algo de una sola noche y no como algo serio.

-Miura- empezó el pelinegro, notando en esos expresivos ojos cierto temor - Me gustas, me perteneces, eres mía, nada más- le dijo, Haru sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que eres mi novio?- le pregunto

-Hmp- dijo con indiferencia mirando el techo del cuarto de la castaña

-Tomare eso como un si- dijo con alegría mientras le daba un delicado beso en el pecho justo donde estaría su corazón, eso reanimo al pelinegro, empezando a besarla pasionalmente.

Bueno al final resulto que no fue un mal día para Haru.

* * *

 **Bueno después de un largo y que decir largo tiempo he vuelto, se que he abandonado mis fic y enserio lo lamento mucho, tal vez los vuelva a reiniciar o no, eso solo lo dirá el futuro, para aquellos que siguieron "Un Secreto del Pasado" he de decirles que no la continuare, lamento los inconvenientes que he llegado a causar.**

 ** _Esta historia va dedicada a DarkinocensDLT, espero te guste este fic._**

 **Este es mi primer fic después de un largo tiempo y ademas que tiene un Lemon,-sonrojada- espero que les haya gustado y espero me digan que opinan con sus Reviews, cualquier critica es bienvenida, sin mas que decir me despido**

 **Ciaoo hasta la proxima :D**

 **Atte: Alessia Scarlet**


End file.
